Life of the Igawa Family
by YuriChan220
Summary: Asagi and Sakura's happy life with their adopted daughter, Sayuri.


**Life of the Igawa Family**

 **Pairing: Asagi x Sakura**

 **Genre: Romance/Family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Taimanin Asagi or any or its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been a while since I last wrote a story for this series, so I wanted to write a story about the Igawa sisters having a daughter. Now, I know this doesn't get as much attention, but I REALLY wanted to write this, so please enjoy!**

 **I would also like to thank Major Mike Powell III for hearing me out on chat.**

It's a very tough day for 26 year old Asagi Igawa. Not only her beloved wife and sister, Sakura went to work, but Asagi had to deal with her crying 1 year old all afternoon. Her baby daughter, Sayuri. They adopted her 2 months ago and the Igawas were happier than ever. However, since Sakura got a job as a lovely waitress in a maid's outfit, things got more difficult for Asagi, like right now.

"Shhh...Sayuri, please stop crying," Asagi whispers, trying her very best to comfort her. "Mama Asagi doesn't like it, you know?"

But Sayuri keeps on crying loudly, making the dark haired girl sigh heavily. "I tried everything. She's not ill, nor she's hungry, because I fed her two hours ago. And she doesn't need to be changed either," she says to herself. "I don't know what's going on with her."

She tried soothing the little girl again, kissing her on the forehead and rocking her back and forth many times. But nothing seems to work. Sighing, she wishes her wife would come home quicker. She glances at the clock, which says 5:30, meaning her shift was over a half hour ago. Just then, the door opens and Sakura comes in with a smile on her face and walks over to her older sister, kissing her.

"I'm home, Onee-chan," she says.

"Hey..." Asagi says as she looks down at the wailing girl.

"Something the matter with Sayuri-chan?"

"She's been crying all afternoon," Asagi answers. "I had tried everything to calm her down, but nothing worked. She's not hungry, sick or needs her diaper changed. This was a stressful day for me." She lets out another sigh.

Sakura reaches her hand and gently strokes Sayuri's brown hair. To Asagi's surprise, the baby's wailing stops almost immediately.

"Wh-what the?" The dark haired woman gasps.

Sakura giggles as she slowly pulls her hand away, making Sayuri close to tears. The little brunette reaches both of her small arms, crying out, "Mama!"

The younger sister smiles as she figures it out. "Ahhh, I know what's going on! Do you mind, Onee-chan?" She reaches her hands out, signaling the older Igawa to hand her the baby.

Asagi does so and the baby starts to smile as Sakura rocks the baby back and forth, making her laugh.

"Yup. Just as I thought," The younger sister says. "Sayuri-chan misses me."

"I should've known..." Asagi says, sighing for the fourth time.

"Don't worry, Onee-chan," Sakura says as she kisses her wife on the cheek. She then turns toward the little one, raising her in the air. "You miss Mama Sakura, don't ya, sweetie~?"

Sayuri responds by giggling and clapping her hands.

Asagi pouts as she clenches the hem of her skirt. "I wish I made Sayuri smile like that."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Sakura says, kissing her wife on the forehead. "Sometimes, things like this happen. One of these days, she might want attention from you. It'll happen, I'm sure of it."

This makes the older Igawa feel better and kisses her wife on the cheek. "You're right, Sakura. Thank you."

As the two mothers walk over toward the living room, Sakura continues cradling her daughter, tickling her one or two times and then both of them sit on the couch. A few minutes go by when Sayuri starts to feel sleepy and soon rests in Sakura's arms with a smile on her face. The younger sister gently strokes the little girl's hair and softly kisses her before feeling Asagi rest her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"You know, Sakura?" she says, softly. "It was a great idea, adopting her. We now have a family and yes, it may be a little difficult for me due to your job, but you know what? I love Sayuri as much as I love you."

Sakura kisses her on the lips for a brief moment and pulls away, smiling at her wife and older sister. "You're so sweet, Onee-chan. I think we're going to have a great family life."

Asagi nods and rests her head on Sakura's shoulder once again. The younger Igawa rests her head on the head rest on the couch and closes her eyes as well. This is the beginning of a lovely family life of the Igawas.

To be continued...


End file.
